HOTD: Jinchuriki unleashed!
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Naruto and Killer Bee, armed with their most dangerous Nin, Tai, and Senjutsu, are mysteriously sweep into another dimension that is soon to be ravaged by the undead. And to make thing even worst...they are reverted back into children.(Don't own either ANIME)


**Okay, to get this out of the way, this will start right after Naruto gained Tailed Beast Mode.**

**Summary: Naruto and Killer Bee, armed with their most danmgerous Nin, Tai, and Senjutsu, are mysteriously sweep into another dimension that is soon to be ravaged by the undead. And to make thing even worst...they are reverted back into children.(Don't own either ANIME)**

**HOTD: Jinchuriki Unleashed!**

**Chapter 1**

The day was quiet in the town of Tokonosu. Birds chirped, people talked, and cars road on the the road going to whatever destination the driver of the vehicle would be taking it. This town is usually quiet...quiet to the very core. Nothing too dramatic nevers happens here, and that how the civilians of this place liked it. The sun was shining over the town, but the illumination ceased to exist a few seconds later as clouds shifted into view and blocked out the sun completely. The clouds then darkened to a grey color to indicate the arrival of rain.

On the sidewalks, pedestrians walked to their various location and/or meeting spots. A single man with short oynx black hair stopped as the area around him darkened greatly. He was a handsome Japanese man in about his late 20s wearing a black suit with a matching tie and slacks also carrying a suitcase in his right hand. His head raised to look at the sky and hummed at the turn this day had took. "The forecast didn't call for rain today." The man sighed and lowered his eyes. "I should get home." But as he said this, not a second later, the clouds boomed with a monumental thunder clap that caused red lightning to scurry across the sky. The man's eyes were wide. "What was that!" He spoke aloud to himself, but the townsfolk did not seem to notice the strange anomaly.

Suddenly, the clouds then parted from over him as a bolt of red lightning shot down right for him and all the man could do was stare to it in disbelief. He was frozen, unable to move. It was fear. He was about to die before he could tell the woman he loved how much he cared for her. He dropped his suitcase and threw his arms over his head as he also tucked his head. "No, not yet!" He yelled.

If he could see, he would have thought the red lightning bolt had a conscious, because instead of killing him, it swerved to the right to the street and struck a parked car and it exploded sending the man away and frightening the bystanders making them run away, while screaming. The man was slammed into a building, though his left shoulder took all the damage. He let out a small grunt in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he hit the ground, he began to breath rapidly while clutching his heart. 'What in the world was that!' He screamed within his thought all while he shifted to look to where a orange car once was, but now in its place were two young boy maybe the age of five or six. His eyes scanned over them to take in what he was seeing.

There was a slightly tanned boy sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and he was sweating. The boy has messy sun blond hair that held some type of cloth and metal plate on his forehead. On both his cheek were three identical whisker marks. He also wore a orange and black jumpsuit with black sandles on. The other boy lying to the left of the sun blond has brown skin and platinum blond hair that was spread across the ground. It was shaggy and long, and it also hid a white cloth on his forehead. His eyes were hid by dark shades, but you could see that he was sweating also. He wore a weird white get up for a kid with a white vest that was strapped over his left shoulder including that he has a white scarf. Around the boys, small sparkles of red lightning danced around them.

The eyes widened until he saw a sword case next to the brown skinned boy. What the heck was going on! This was not normal. His head shifted from left to right to see that everyone had left the area. He then groaned in pain and he gritted his teeth with his right hand going to his left arm. It was hurt pretty bad. He looked up to the sky, lifted his right arm to hide his eyes from the bright light that hit his eyes. "Wha..." Just a second ago, the sky was as dark as night. He looked left and right once more as he used his right arm once more to pushed him from his butt. "Who are they?" He stumbled forward to the boys, nursing his left arm with his right hand. Where were their parents? Something just told him that these boys were not from around here. And that _something_ was in the form of a red lightning bolt coming from the sky. He had to do something. He bent down and grabbed the sword case and strapped it around his right shoulder, but his eyes widened as the left side of his body was tugged down at the weight of the item. Who carried these? Sending that thought aside, he went and picked up the brown skinned boy with his right arm in a cradling position. He let out a breath as his eyes shifted to his janked up left arm. He sighed. The will to carry this boy shot bright in him and he groaned as he scooped up the boy and he used the strength in his legs to push himself up. A smile crossed his face as his eyes shifted to both of the boys. "I know exactly who to go to."

**(Break)**

In a a pure white apartment with cyan blue trimming, a woman was sitting on a grey leather couch as she sipped tea next to her that was on a end table. She was a woman that looked to have just reached her 30s that has a nice, slender build with C-cup breast. She has pale skin and a heart shaped head with big golden eyes that was obscured by oval glasses with a bottom rim. She has long, wavy white hair that hung off the back of the couch with bangs across her forehead that curved to the left. She wears a white blouse with poofy shoulders with frills. The blouse is tucked into a long white skirt that fell all the way down to her lower calf including that she has slippers on. Her head was lower reading a book when she heard this.

"Oshiro-san! Oshiro-san!"

She heard the muffled yell and it came from the hall of her large apartment room. "Huh?" Her head lifted and shifted to the left to the door passed the section of the kitchen. She knew that voice. "Takahashi-san?" She closed her book and laid it to her right side. She pushed herself up and made her way to the door.

"Oshiro-san!"

"Coming, Takahashi-san." She spoke calmly. She stepped down that one step infront of the door and unlatched two locks: one with a chain and another with a twist knob. She grabbed the primary knob and twisted it to open the door and smiled once she saw the man's face, though it was sweaty and he was panting heavily. "Takahashi-san, what bring yo- uh!" That smile was wiped off her face as she caught vision of the two boys in his arms.

"Yeah, Oshiro-san..." The dark haired man gave her a sheepish smile. "I need so help."

The woman with the surname 'Oshiro' nodded quickly and waved her hand for the man to follow her in, and that he did, but he took his shoes off before he walked on her white floor and he kicked the door closed. Miss Oshiro walked quickly as she looked over her shoulder to the man. "Who are they, Takahashi-san?" She asked as she turned to the right down a hall with multiple doors.

Mister Takahashi followed her, but his eyes wandered around. 'So...this is what her place looks like.' He always knew she would live in a place with such elegance. His eyes looked straight to see that she had stopped at a room facing, fanning him in. "Um..." He started as he walked into the room and looked around. Its a room with a queen sized bed straight ahead, multiple pictures on the wall, a end table by the head of the bed. "...Something strange happened and I thought of you first since you're a nurse, in all." He said and laid the boy on the bed with their legs hanging off the right of the bed.

"Hmm?" Miss Oshiro hummed and followed behind the man. She nodded and fixed how the man had laid them down with them now vertical on the bed. "What do you mean by strange?" She asked, undoing the headband on the sun blond boy's head then the platinum boy's headband.

Mister Takahashi stood back and watched the woman place her hand on both the boys' forehead. "Near the middle of town...you see, they were shot from the sky by a red lightning bolt." the man scratched his right cheek with a blush. He knew it sounded crazy. "You don't have to believe me."

Miss Oshiro deduced that the boys had a very high fever. They were burning up and a thermometer was not needed. A fever at there age could be very drastic, so she would need to act faster. She lifted from over the brown skinned boy face to turn to Mister Takahashi. "No, I believe you." She informed the man. Her left arm lifted to point at the sword case around his right shoulder. "Takahashi-san," She smile at him. "You're too scrawny to wield seven swords."

**(Two Weeks Later: Monday 7:36 AM)**

The shine of the sun from the blinds crept in and on the face of both of the blond boys. After a second, both of them squeezed their eyes shut even more from the light. The sun blond on the right of the bed rubbed his eyes with his right forearm as the brown skinned boy groaned and placed a pillow over his face. But then, after a few seconds, both of their eyes shot opened and they shot up with their eyes wide. Both then shifted their head to look at one another and looked each other up and down. Then their eyes widened even more.

**(Scene Change)**

In the living room of the apartment, Mister Takahashi sat on Miss Oshiro grey couch, sipping a cup of coffee for his early workday. He looked over to the left where Miss Oshiro was at, cooking in the kitchen. "This coffee is fantastic." He praised Miss Oshiro.

Miss Oshiro smiled to him from the kitchen. "Its nothing really."

"Naruto!"

"Octopops!"

The two adults heard the outrageous yell and it caused Miss Oshiro to drop the skillet she was cooking with and caused Mister Takahashi to drop his coffee on himself. "Ah, Crap!" Both adults said in frustration, but then realized what had just happened.

**(Scene Change)**

The sun blond boy was on the carpeted floor of the room to the right of the bed and the platinum blond boy was on the left of the bed. The both of them had perplexed looks on their faces as they pointed their trembling fingers to one another in absolute shock. Both of the boys the looked down to their own bodies to see what had happened to their companion, had happened to themselves.

The brown skinned boy rubbed his head and felt that his hair was now longer and messier. He then saw his sword case on a dresser to his left. "Man, this is trippy, bro." The boy rapped.

"Your telling me, huh." The sun blond boy brushed his long bangs from in front of his eyes. He was in need of a haircut. "Why a we kids." But as he said this, a huge migraine came to life and he clutched his head with both his hands. He remember what happened before everything had went dark.

"Sup, bro?" The brown skinned boy rapped. "Havin' headaches soon as ya wake up isn't good, ya know?"

Suddenly, the door opened to show Miss Oshiro and Mister Takahashi standing next to one another, but to the two boys, they were intruders, so the hurriedly got into battle ready stances: The sun blond boy stood with both his legs spreaded apart from each other with his hands brought up making a cross formation with his index and middle finger in a cross, while the platinum blond boy had snatched two of his blade from the holder and held one in his right hand in reverse grip with the other in his left hand being held regularly having his knee held up.

Takahashi eyes widened and his hands lifted in a defensive way, but it did not stop him from putting his body in front of Oshiro. "Whoa..." He tried to stop the boys. "...we aren't here to harm you..." He lowered his arms. "We actually helped you. Believe or not."

The two boys remained silent.

"Yes." Oshiro nodded to the boy as she looked pass Takahashi. "The two of you arrived here with a abnormal fever, and we did everything in our power to help you." She looked very nervous.

The sun blond boy stayed quiet for a bit until his eyes shifted to the left at the boy on the other side of the room. He knew both of them did not feel a lick of violence in either of them, they did not even have the right amount of chakra to even do anything to harm them. They would usually be classified as civilians. He nodded to his friend and they both lowered their arms to show they would not cause a problem...yet. "Okay..." The sun blond boy just dug his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes.

"Give us the fo' one-one on our locaTION." The platinum blond boy rapped as he made the numbers with his fingers.

Takahashi nodded. "This is Tokonosu, a city in Japan."

"Stop!" The brown skinned boy stopped him with his hands raised as he shock his head at the man. "These places, I don't remember, so please shine some light and make it simpler."

Oshiro cocked her head to the side as she made her way and stood on the right side of Takahashi. The man next to her had told her how he tought both these weren't from this world, and now she was actually thinking like him. "I know your just kids, but...you should now about Japan by now, right?" She looked to both the kids and took their blank looks as the answer. "Then were did you come from?"

"Konohagakure no Sato." The sun blond spoke.

"Kumogakure no Sato." The platinum blond answered.

Takahashi and Oshiro exchanged looks of confusion and then came to a conclusion of what was happening and it seemed both of the boy knew the same.

Both parties looked to the opposite side. "You're not from this world/ We're not in the Nations anymore." Both parties spoke.

**(Nine Years Later)**

Over the years, Miss Oshiro and Mister Takahashi had taken care of both boys from neighboring world. Their Names were Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee. They held from a world of Ninja and a place called the Hidden Nation. The both had spilled the beans about their powers and abilities due to the fact they wanted to keep everything one hundred with the two they stay with. As the years went by, the four of them grew to care for one another and Oshiro and Takahashi had gotten married a few years after there arrival in Tokonosu. Everything had worked out: Naruto and Bee just came to the fact that they would have to wait to go back to the Nations and maybe they could go back to being their right age, so they braced themselves and Osamu and Ran Takahashi for the day they would be leaving.

**(Present)**

The day began like any other day.

"WHOOOO!" With Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs.

Over the city of Tokonosu, our fifteen year old hero leaped from building to building on his way to school with his bestfriend, Killer Bee. He was now a taller individual with his sun blond hair messier than ever with two bangs hiding his ears and bangs falling down to his deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black school uniform with a school bag over his right shoulder. The boy had a grin on his face as he felt the harsh breeze against his face from leaping. He was high enough so people could not see, but if they did they might think he and Bee was just birds. He looked over his right shoulder to his platinum blond friend. His platinum hair was up in a way like Kakashi's, but his had bangs coming on his forehead. He had grow muscular and he still wore his shades and it matched his school uniform. "C'mon, Bee," Naruto grinned and looked forward. "We're starting our second year with a bang!" He yelled as he leaped off into the distance.

Bee nodded and charged after him. "Oh, yeah! Its ah new year, so ya kids bettah watch out, 'cause I'mma spark ah new fear."

**(Two Month Before Z-Day)**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in English class with a bored look on his face. He had the desk in the back of the class next to the back door to the right. He had his elbow on the desk with his head resting on it. He only gave a moan as the Teacher of the class drawled on with this lesson crap. His eyes shifted down to his paper. Damn! He could not read this shit! He was suppose to translate these English words to the Japanese language. He grabbed his head with both his hand and ruffled his hair in complete frustration. 'Argh! I don't get this crap!' He yelled in his thought.

**"Calm it, Kit."**

Naruto heard Kurama speak in his thoughts and he was suddenly in the mindscape conversing with the Nine Tails. He looked up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "I'm afraid you can't translate those words for me?" He questioned his partner.

**"I could, but-"**

"Do you need any help."

Naruto was knocked from his own mindscape to see a grey haired female in the seat in front of him, turned back in her seat. Her grey hair is short to her jaw and it hugged her face with her bangs pulled back by a pink bow. She was a bit shorter in comparison to the other girls due to her feet swinging and her eyes were a oynx color. "With what?" Naruto whispered to the girl.

The girl blinked a few times as if he was stupid. She lifted her right hand and tapped her hand on the sheet of paper. "The assignment, of course." She informed with a smile. "If you translate the first one, it'll be 'Dewa matta ashite', okay." She informed Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head still confused. "Just because you told me the answer doesn't mean I understand." He said to her tapping the side of his head.

The girl smiled. "I figured you'd say that." She chuckled a bit. "I will be your tutor then." She declared. "Whatever you need help in, you just ask me, Foxy-kun, but we'll keep it English for now."

Naruto raised a brow at her. "Did y-"

"Uzumaki-san, Yamada-san, quit the chitchat and get to work." The teacher interrupted and they got back to work.

Naruto dropped his head on the desk. He really hated Bee right now. Since he was Co-captain of the kendo club, he could leave class when ever there was a meet, so that made being in a club a dream.

**(Scene Change)**

Bee stood behind a girl, who stood in front of twenty students. This girl was Saeko Busijima, a purple haired dynamo and a kickass captain of the Kendo club. She was strict and straight to the point most of the time, but that did not change the fact that she was sexy as hell!

Saeko stood in front of her subordinates with the look of a leader on her face. "Now, I want to be clear." She spoke in a commanding tone. "We are representing Japan in the next tournament, so I have to know are you up for it?"

Everyone nodded to her question.

Saeko looked to her right and behind her to her second-in-command. "Don't act a fool either." She said to him.

Bee just pointed to his chest. "Yo, I'mma just float like a butterfly and sting like a bee," He waved his right hand in front of his face. "I'm gon' turn into John Cena, 'cause ya can't see me."

**(Z-Day)**

_The PA around the a high school came on. Nothing came out for a few seconds until... *Gah, get away from me!* Someone said in fear as stuff fell in the background. *Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Help! Help!* The man screamed knocking things over. *Ahhhhhhhhhh!* He screeched loudly as it soon just stopped. Everything in the room was quiet until screamed were heard throughout the whole school and the sound of a stampede was heard._

A door slid closed silently as Naruto looked out the window of it. Something had just happened to the school and he really did not want to be apart of it. This whole school year was going so smoothly until now. He slipped away from the door after seeing astudent get devoured by another student. Screamed reigned around the whole school and students were dying left to right. He looked forward to the empty room and to the grey haired girl that was freaking out near the windows. "Masumi Yamada." He spoke in a low tone. She was his tutor and today was the day of a test he was waiting for.

"This isn't happening, what's happening." Masumi eyes were wide as she clutched her head in fear. The school just flipped upside down in so much of an instant. No one was prepared for this. She had watched first hand as a very good friend of her get eaten by one of her classmates in an instant. Tears left her eyes. "I'm going to die."

Naruto just leaned back on the wall with a soft sigh. He slid his back down it until her hit the floor. He had the power to get her out of this room, but at what cost? Her thinking he was a monster? He could go off and start Rasengan-ing those creeps that were eating his fellow peers. He merely closed his eyes and waited of Masumi to tire herself out. 'Bee, where are you.' Naruto called through a telepathic link. He did not want to showcase his powers, but what else did he have? Oh, yeah!

For a few second, Bee did not respond until this came through. 'Yo, NaruTO,' Came Bee's voice. 'Me and Saeko are in tha lunch room. What tha hell's happening?'

Naruto opened his eyes and looked out the window across the room to see smoke rising from various spot of Tokonosu. 'I wish I knew, Bee...I wish I knew.'

**End**

**Don't own anything that appeared in this.**


End file.
